The New Karkat
by Twiin-Vii2iion2
Summary: Karkat gets a makeover from his adoptive sister Kanaya. He then goes to a party and falls head over heels for a girl. Is the feeling mutual? Bad summary is bad. Humanstuck AU, JadeKat, lemon.
1. Prologue

Just a short prologue to give a little background.

...

Prologue

The eight year old boy sat in the chair next to his bed. It was another routine walk through. Some parents were looking to adopt. He never got adopted. After several years of not even being looked at, he had given up trying.

He felt more than saw someone standing in front of him. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"What Is Your Name?"

"Karkat..."

"I'm Kanaya."

"Are you new here?" the boy asked looking around. People didn't usually talk to him.

"I Am Here With My Parents. They Are Looking For A New Brother Or Sister For Me." She grabbed his hand. "Come On. I Want You To Meet Them." She pulled him along behind her towards her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, I Want You To Meet Karkat."

Karkat looked at the ground, his face beet red.

"Hey little man. Do you want to go home with us?" The girl's father asked, crouching down in front of him. Karkat looked up and nodded, tears filling his eyes. "Hey, don't cry." The man hugged Karkat and Karkat felt stunned for a second before hugging back and crying even harder.

The woman who ran the orphanage smiled warmly. "I'll get the paperwork."


	2. Chapter 1

So, This story keeps growing and growing. It was originally just going to be a short two chapter thing but it evolved into a whole plan for a longer story. wow... I need to learn to let go, lol. Anyway, enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

The small teen grumbled.

"Kanaya... Is this really necessary?" He groaned, pulling out his ipod.

The girl walking ahead of him suddenly turned around and grabbed the ipod from him.

"Yes Karkat, It Is. Your Fashion Sense Is... Lacking. You Definitely Need A Woman's Touch." Kanaya sighed and looked him up and down. "Now, What Size Is Your Waist?"

Karkat shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't fucking checked recently."

"Karkat, Do Not Make Me Check For Myself."

Karkat sighed and replied, "28, alright? I'm a skinny fucker."

Kanay merely rolled her eyes at the comment. She walked over to a clothing rack and looked through the skinny jeans there. She picked out a pair, jet black with a detachable black chain. She held them out as if imagining what you would look like in them and nodded.

"Why are we doing this again?" Karkat asked with another heavy sigh.

"Because If You Want Me To Get You Into The Party Tonight, You Will Need Something To Wear."

"I have things to wear."

"Karkat, I Have Seen What Is In Your Closet. No You Do Not."

It is true that Karkat's closet held much of the same style clothing and it all was black or gray, but he liked it simple. Jeans and a hoodie. Who needed anything else.

"Fine..." He grabbed the pants and stormed off for the changing room. He found an empty stall and started changing. The pants fit perfectly and now that he had them on, they did kinda look good on him. Damn Kanaya was good.

"Here." A red long sleeved t-shirt was slung over the door. Karkat narrowed his eyes. It was so simple. Too simple. Kanaya had to have a plan. He took the shirt off the door, noting that it had a wild black design on the front of skulls bursting from an acoustic guitar, and put it on. The design was strikingly sad and he loved it. He stepped out into the store meeting Kanaya instantly.

"Good, Here." She handed him a black leather vest with a black faux fur lining inside. On the back, in red stitching was his Zodiac sign, cancer. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth. He slid the vest on and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked really good, his shaggy black hair falling just over his eyebrows only partially covering his blue-almost-gray eyes.

"See? You Clean Up Rather Well."

"I can't believe I'm fucking saying this, but this is amazing Kanaya." Karkat turned around and hugged her. "Thanks" This was the first time he was going to be at a party in high school and now with his new attire, he felt a lot less nervous.

"Go Ahead And Change." Karkat let her go and the corner of his mouth raised up on the right, which was usually as close as he ever got to smiling. He went back into the changing room and changed back into his clothes. When he came back out, Kanaya took the clothes from him. "I Am Paying. Happy Early Birthday."

Karkat beamed at her and hugged her tightly. "Thanks sis."

Kanaya smirked. He was a good kid, even if a loudmouth. She headed for the front counter and placed the clothes up there to pay for them. Karkat followed her, allowing himself to get excited for the party for a change. Maybe he might actually meet someone. Someone like in his romcoms. He sighed. Yeah right, that shit doesn't happen in real life. Especially not to someone like him.

When Kanaya had finished paying she and Karkat went out to the car.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! So, this is chapter 2 and I Just want to put a disclaimer in here. The two song's whose lyrics are in this chapter are "Superman" by Five For Fighting and "Wonderwall" by Oasis respectively. I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS THEY BELONG TO THEIR CORRESPONDING ARTISTS! Now that that is out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's just a little fluff in here towards the end. I promise the more serious stuff will come later. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Karkat shifted in his seat with nervous excitement.

"Listen, Karkat, You Will Be Fine." Kanaya said, trying to ease him a little. "Gamzee Will Be There, So If Nothing Else You Will Have Someone To Talk To."

Karkat looked at the dashboard of his sister's car. He clicked his tongue anxiously, making a series of high pitched sounds. "Like that's a real party, talking to that ass clown all night."

"I Thought He Was Your Best Friend?"

"He is, there's just so much assfuckery I can take from the high asshole."

Kanaya shook her head. She wondered if she'd ever understand her brother's relationship with that guy. She only tolerated him because he was Karkat's best friend. Karkat's only friend other than her. But seriously... fuck that guy.

"Look, I Am Going In. Are You Coming?"

Karkat sighed and slid out of the car. "Fine." He trudged on after Kanaya. Kanaya opened the door and entered regally, head held high and shoulders set. Karkat made his entrance with much less finesse, shoulders slouched and his hands in his pockets. Despite the new clothes, he was still feeling insecure.

"Hey! Motherfucking best friend! Come on down to the basement! It's all up and a motherfucking jam down here!" Gamzee calls, having come up from the basement for a drink. Muffled music come from behind him.

Karkat smirked. "Yeah, yeah." He followed Gamzee into the kitchen instead as Kanaya went down the stairs. "Who's here, fuckass?"

"Rose and Dave are up and Throwing this shit. I think that Eggbert kid is here. That hacker motherfucker, Sollux , and his girl Aradia. And I think a few others. Oh and motherfucking Jade."

Karkat glared at Gamzee. Gamzee was the only one other than Kanaya who knew Karkat liked Jade. Jade barely talked to him but he couldn't help it. He found her attitude infectious and adorable.

"Let's just get down stairs." Karkat grumbled and he turned and went down the stairs. As soon as he entered the room, everyone turned to look. It was a small group for a party, but enough people for Karkat to get nervous.

"There's the man himself!" John Eggbert said, clapping his hands together. Karkat looked around the room.

"What?" He growled.

"Looking stylish, Karkat. I approve." Dave said. Karkat rolled his eyes but he had to agree, he did look rather stylish.

"Is it true?" Someone blurted from the back of the room. Feferi squirmed to the front of the group.

"Is what true?" Karkat asked warily.

"Well... we were talking about how we needed some good music and your sister mentioned that you play guitar..."

Karkat sighed. "Only acoustic and I didn't bring it with me."

"That's okay." Rose, Kanaya's girlfriend, spoke up. "You can borrow one of Dave's"

Dave nodded in agreement and Karkat sighed, shooting a glare at Kanaya who simply mouthed "Sorry."

"Fine, give me the fucking guitar." Karkat grumbled. Dave went off to another room in the basement and returned shortly with a simple looking acoustic. Karkat took it from him and strummed. He recoiled in disgust. "When was the last time you tuned this fucking piece of shit."

Dave merely shrugged in response. Karkat grumbled as someone turned off the music. He began tuning the guitar, getting it just right before sitting in a wooden chair as the others gathered around him. Karkat felt himself blush slightly. He couldn't believe he was about to do this and what was worse, he might actually enjoy it.

He began strumming one of the first songs that came to mind. He started to get lost in the song and when the first line came up, he started to sing, his voice raspy but soothing.

"I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away, away from me  
It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy

Its not easy to be me"

Karkat finished out the song and looked up. A few had raised eyebrows and none seemed to know what to say. There was a movement as someone made their way up to the front of the group. Much to Karkat's horror it was Jade.

"Hey, Karkat, could you play another song?" she asked, smiling at you from behind her thick rimmed glasses. Karkat blushed as his crush stood in front of him in sneakers, jeans and a white t-shirt with a squiddle on the front.

"S-sure..." He muttered. And he resituated the guitar before picking a new song. He began strumming the opening bit before getting into the song. He hit the first line and began to sing.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"

Periodically through the song, Karkat looked up at Jade through his bangs. When he finished he set the guitar down.

"I need to get a drink." He said, excusing himself. The others parted the way and congratulated him. He merely nodded and went up the stairs to get a drink. When he reached the top of the stairs the music had resumed. He headed into the kitchen and heard a set of footsteps following his. He spun around to find Jade standing there.

"Hey." She beamed.

"H-hey." Karkat said with a blush.

"Mind if I join you for a drink?"

"Not if you don't mind sharing it outside." Karkat said, wondering where he learned to be so smooth. Maybe Kanaya was right about the clothes giving him confidence.

"Sure!" Jade said excitedly. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and handed it to Karkat he took it and headed for the screen door. He held the door open for Jade and sat down on the back porch. He looked up at the stars, admiring them in the cool spring night air.

"So where'd you learn to play guitar?" Jade asked.

"Self taught." Karkat responded. "I didn't have much else to do. I don't have too many friends. I'm only here cause my sis got invited and decided to drag me along."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm kind of a loner." Karkat shrugged as if he liked it that way. Truth was he hated being so lonely but couldn't find the nerve to talk to anyone other than Gamzee and Kanaya. Tonight you were way out of your element.

"I always thought you seemed sort of sad..."

Karkat tried to hide his shock but failed. "Y-you actually... I mean... noticed... me..."

"Well yeah, you kind of stare a bit."

"Shit... I didn't know you saw that..." Karkat turned beet red.

"Don't worry, I don't really care. It's actually kind of cute." Jade looked away, turning a slight pink that was almost not visible in the moonlight.

'Cute?' Karkat thought, turning an even brighter red.

"So... uh... Jade... are you... maybe free tomorrow night?" Karkat asked nervously after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'm not doing anything, why?" Jade says as her blush deepens a little.

"I don't know... maybe you wanna... see.. um... see a movie?" Karkat offered weekly.

"S-sure." She relplied, blushing more. Karkat tried to compose himself while he was a giddy mess inside. The two sat there in silence for near an hour before either did anything. After the long pause Jade reached over and took a hold of Karkat's hand, causing him to freeze for a second before he squeezed her hand back. They sat like that, just holding hands for a while. Finally someone spoke.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs." Karkat suggested. Jade merely nodded and got up. Karkat stood as well but before he could start to move inside, Jade leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before going inside, blushing madly. Karkat just stood in shock for a moment. He was pretty sure he would never be happier than he was right now.


	4. Chapter 3

First things first, the lyrics are from the song Ho Hey by The Lumineers and thusly belong to them. I needed to write some smut so here it is. Basically my Blood and Freedom is a main story and I don't want to cloud it with too much sex. so I bring it here and to other smaller stories. Lol. I hope you all enjoy. I promise this won't be one long smut story. I have ideas. Enjoy!

Twiin-Vii2iion2

...

Karkat and Jade had decided that since it was so nice out the next day they would hang out in the park before the movie. Karkat wore The vest from the night before but just his normal black t-shirt underneath it and jeans. Jade showed up in a green knee length skirt and the same t-shirt from the night before. Karkat had brought along his guitar at her prompting.

"Yay! You actually brought it!" Jade clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. Karkat let himself smile small. He walked towards her and Jade grinned wider. When Karkat reached her he scratched the back of his head.

"So... where should we go?" Karkat asked, looking around.

"Follow me! I know a place that's more secluded." Jade said, taking off for the other end of the park. Karkat tried to keep up, following her as she strode ahead of him. He watched the way her hair flowed and her skirt danced around her legs. He blushed deeply, suddenly ashamed of his thoughts. He was afraid of objectifying her but he did find her so attractive.

Finally they arrived at a group of 8 foot high boulders that created a sort of circle that was only accessible by climbing the boulders. Jade bounded up them and into the oddly well maintained yet hard to reach circle of grass. Karkat had a bit more trouble, carrying his guitar with him.

He finally made it down and sat next to her. Without hesitation he pulled out his guitar having promised her a song.

"What song do you want me to play?" He asked. Jade thought for a long time before answering.

"I don't know... surprise me." She said with a shrug.

Karkat readied his guitar as he though. He smiled as he thought of a song to play.

I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed,  
I've been sleeping in my bed

So show me family  
All the blood that I would bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't know where I went wrong  
But I can write a song

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

I don't think you're right for him  
Look at what it might have been if you  
Took a bus to China Town  
I'd be standing on Canal  
And Bowery  
And she'd be standing next to me

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love ‒ we need it now  
Let's hope for some  
So, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

Karkat finished up the song and smiled. He really liked that one. Jade apparently did to because she squealed and jumped at him. Karkat just managed to get the guitar out of the way of harm as she tackled him to the ground. They rolled around for a bit before they settled down and Karkat was staring into Jade's eyes, their noses less than an inch apart. Jade blushed deep red.

"You're really good. I mean it..." Jade said and Karkat cut her off by connecting their lips together. Jade made a noise of surprise but soon relaxed in his arms and kissed him back, her eyes slowly closing. Karkat pressed his tongue to her lips lightly, asking for entrance. Jade parted her lips, letting him slide his tongue in slowly. Karkat took his time and explored her mouth, getting to know every inch.

Jade moaned into the kiss, the way he moved his tongue making her feel weird but good. She pushed into him and Karkat instinctively pushed back, rolling on top of her. His body pressed down against her and she moaned, breaking the kiss as she felt the bulge between his legs press against her. Jade's mind went blank and her legs parted slowly. When she felt Karkat press his hips down against her's she suddenly snapped out of her stupor.

"Ahhhhhnnn~ Karkat... no..."

Karkat pulled away instantly.

"Shit! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He panicked. Jade blushed even harder.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." She replied. "I'm just not ready for that..."

Karkat looked down at her as she closed her legs and sat up. It suddenly hit him what they were doing.

"Fuck... I got so lost. I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He said, suddenly guilty.

'Karkat, you didn't do anything bad. I let you. And besides, you stopped when I told you to." Karkat blushed. He had but he still felt like he had taken advantage of her.

"You sure?" He asked again.

Jade nodded and scooched over to sit right next him. She leaned against him, curled up. Her body was screaming at her to let him continue, but her mind was winning out and demanding she wait. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Karkat wrapped his arm around her, his once noticeable bulge now less noticeable. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I really like you Jade. I have for a while now." He said, breaking the silence. "I just... lost control there. I'm sorry. I really do want to respect your personal space."

"Karkat... You are respecting me. And I like you too."

"But earlier, When I was watching you walk ahead of me... I felt like I was objectifying you..."

"Karkat..." Jade said, blushing internally at the fact that he found her attractive though her tone and face was matter of fact. "The fact that you are afraid of objectifying me means that your heart is in the right place. And it's not a bad thing to find someone's body attractive. Just don't treat me like i'm only a body."

Karkat nodded and leaned back against the boulder, his nerves cooled off by what Jade had said.

And they sat there for hours, in silence, just leaning against each other. No body spoke until it was time to go to the movie.

"Hey. The movie starts in ten minutes." Karkat said. Jade looked up at him.

"We should get going then." She said with a smile.

So they stood up and Karkat packed up his guitar. They headed towards the Theater which was right off of the park. Karkat stopped at his car and put his guitar in it. They then headed inside and Karkat bought their tickets. They bought their drinks and found their seats, settling in for the movie.

…...

After the movie, it was about 7 at night and they headed for the McDonald's down the street. Jade got a chicken nugget meal and Karkat got a Big Mac with no lettuce. They ate and talked about the movie for another hour or so. Jade finished first and began stealing Karkat's fries when he wasn't looking.

"I could have sworn I had more fries left." He said looking down at the three remaining fires.

"I have no idea where they went." Jade said before grabbing the last three and eating them. Karkat mock glared at her.

"Fry stealer." He said.

"Yet you still like me." Jade said, putting the last fry in her mouth and letting it stick out as she made a face at him. Karkat leaned across the table quick and connected their mouths. He bit down and pulled away with the fry. Jade blushed as Karkat chewed the fry, smiling smugly. Jade stuck her tongue out and picked up her trash to throw it away. Karkat stood too, finished off his drink then threw his trash away.

The two headed out to Karkat's car so he could drive her home, even though she walked to the park and didn't live very far. When they reached the car Jade found she didn't feel like getting in.

"Hey, Karkat, I don't have to be home until ten. We've got a while before I actually have to go back." She hinted. Karkat smiled.

"Then what did you wanna do." He asked.

"We could go back to the boulders and just look at the sky." She suggested. Karkat smiled and put his keys away. He walked around the car to her and took her hand.

"Then let's go." He said.

They walked hand in hand to the boulders, only letting go when they got there to climb up and into the clearing. Karkat went first then helped Jade down. They stood just inches from each other and Jade went in for the kiss. Karkat held her to him and kissed back gently. Jade coaxed his tongue into her mouth and when she got it, she began sucking on it. Karkat moaned and felt his pants get tighter. Jade pressed into him and he pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Jade..." He panted "I... I don't want to objectify you... I don't want to use you... I want to respect you."

"Karkat." She responded, her voice airy with want. "Sometimes a girl wants to be used. Sometimes she enjoys it. Just let it happen. I am choosing to do this. But I won't if it makes you uncomfortable." She had made up her mind during dinner that she couldn't ignore her body's cries for more contact with Karkat. She had thought the feeling would go away after they went to the movie, but it continued through the whole movie. Ever since she had felt him against her, she wanted to feel more.

Karkat hesitated for a second but moved closer. He felt her press against him and her arms wrap around him. Next thing he knew she was dragging him to the ground on top of her. They found themselves in almost the same position they were in before the movie. All of Karkat's remaining doubts were drowned out he instinctively pressed against her again, his bulge slowly hardening. He pressed it against her hips and slowly rocked. Jade gasped and dug her nails into his back. She pushed her hips up into his and rubbed as much as she could.

Soon Karkat's pants were so tight it was becoming painful. He reached down quickly and undid his pants, letting the pressure off of his ;length. He resumed where he'd left off, pressing his hips down. Jade gasped and hooked her legs behind his back and just above his ass. He moaned as she slowly used one foot then the other to pull his pants down, leaving him in just his boxer. He leaned over her and bit her shoulder, moving her shirt to reach the skin. Jade gasped and grabbed his head. She pressed her body up into him, wanting more contact.

Karkat felt Jade hook his boxers with her toes and start to pull them down. He reached up under her skirt with a free hand and pulled her panties down. She gasped as he pushed his tip against her bare hole. He moved his head up to her's, planting kisses on the way until their lips connected. When they started to kiss, he pushed into her slowly.

Jade initially felt a slight pain as she stretched around him as he initially pushed in. Then he shifted and pressed against a spot inside her that made her mind truly give way and she moved her hips so that he would press into that spot more. She let out a long moan that Karkat silenced by kissing her hard. He started to move into that spot, taking her hint. Jade's mind went wild with nothing but pleasure. She couldn't focus on anything but this burning pleasure between her legs.

Karkat began to rock his hips slowly, moving against her, his shaft already throbbing. He moaned into the kiss and started to thrust faster into her, his body demanding he not stop. He made his thrusts deliberate and aimed for the spot she had urged him to. He groaned and removed his lips from her's to bite her neck. Jade let out a gasp as a warmth pooled in her groin.

Karkat felt a heat grow intensely from his shaft and a rush of pleasure mixed with it that pulsated and dispersed through his body. He moaned as his thrust became more erratic and wild. Karkat's body suddenly spasmed as he came inside of her, his seed spilling into her womb.

Jade gasped as she reached her peak. Pleasure spilled through her body as her insides convulsed and clenched around Karkat's shaft. She let out a cry as she came down from her high, panting. Karkat leaned over her, panting as well. He slowly rolled off of her and slid out. He lay next to her in the grass, still panting.

"I love you." He panted, looking at her. Jade turned her head to look at him as well and blushed. The post sex guilt hitting her hard.

"I love you too." She said, caressing his face. She really felt right with him but she had this nagging that she'd made the wrong decision or the right one but too early. She merely pushed these thought away as she curled up against him. Karkat wrapped his arms around her and they slowly drifted into sleep together.


End file.
